If Likin' You Is Wrong & Other Stories
by iheartgod175
Summary: Under normal circumstances, these two never would've met, much less fall in love. All that changed with one sentence: "I know this ain't entirely the best of ideas. But if likin' you is wrong, I don't wanna do the right thing." A Blazin' Trails miniseries detailing the story of Droop-a-Long and Denise, leading directly up to the events of Rapid Romance.


**A/N:** Before I start, I just want to give thanks to my Lord and Savior, who gave me the idea for this story and showed me just how to write it. You deserve to be praised! Amen.

Hey folks! Here's a Valentine's Day special for you all to enjoy: the start of Droop-a-Long and Denise's romance! Yeah, I couldn't resist doing it :P

I came up with this story when I was in a serious mood for romance, and these two were literally the first thing I thought of. I started writing it a while back, then I stopped it, but I now I've finished it! A little bit of their history was explained in chapter 5 of _Blazin' Trails (Rapid Romance_ , for those of you who are curious) when Droop-a-Long was telling this to Ricochet, but I wanted to go into more detail. Originally, this was just a one-shot, but I realized that there was a lot more that could be expanded upon. There are two more parts of this, and then we'll get into the other things.

This short series is part of the _Blazin' Trails_ universe, but I'm keeping this series separate from the main collection; currently, I'm trying to fit everything into a timeline. Putting these shorts in the story would not only drastically change the tone of the story, but I'd have to write them all in order and it'd create a huge mess.

Either way, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Title:** If Likin' You Is Wrong and Other Stories

 **Series/Universe:** _Blazin' Trails_

 **Genre/Tags:** Western/Romance/Friendship/Humor/Drama

 **Rating: K**

 **Full Summary:** Droop-a-Long Coyote's the slowest, sweetest deputy around, bumbling through life in his own, easygoing way. Denise Falconeri's a rabbit-a proper lady with a playful, adventurous streak. On normal circumstances, these two would've never met, let alone form a relationship. But all that changed with a sentence: "I know this ain't entirely the best of ideas. But if likin' you is wrong, I don't wanna do the right thing." A small companion series to _Blazin' Trails_ , leading directly up to the events of _Rapid Romance_. Droop-a-Long/OC

 **Disclaimer** : I still don't own any characters aside from Denise and her family.

* * *

 **If Likin' You Is Wrong**

 **Part 1: Unlikely Friendship**

"Ooh, my achin' ribs..." Droop-a-Long Coyote, deputy to Sheriff Ricochet Rabbit, paused in his walk to rest against a rock, cradling his side. This had been the third time he'd had to stop because of his injury, which showed through in jagged spots. "Times like this make me wish I was 'ppointed to another sheriff."

An hour before, Droop-a-Long had assisted Ricochet in capturing A.T. Sam Jose, a feared Mexican outlaw who would rob trains of all their money. It had taken a lot of effort, but Ricochet had managed to literally railroad him into jail by switching the tracks and leading the train they were on into prison. After that, Ricochet had ricocheted off into the sunset, claiming that there outlaws to outsmart, rebels to round up and renegades to eradicate.

Droop-a-Long, having always been awestruck by Ricochet's moves, tried to do the same. His attempt, as shown through his ribs, was less than successful, as he'd collided head on into a cactus. Then again, he was certain that they were already bruised from his collision with the stove earlier that afternoon.

"Next time, I'll let Mr. Ricochet do the ricochetin'," Droop-a-Long groaned, standing up and straightening up as much as he could. Even though his body ached at such an action, he knew he couldn't stay out for long, or else Ricochet would think something happened to him.

No sooner had he started on his way than he heard a faint groan. His ears perked up and he looked left and right, not seeing anything. He was about to continue on his way when the voice gave out a faint cry of pain, followed by a crash. That made him turn around. "What the-"

About twenty yards behind him was a female rabbit who looked to be a few inches taller than Ricochet. She had yellow fur that was the color of dandelion, and her white hair was combed into a bang at the front, which was currently tussled. Her clothing, which consisted of an orange long-sleeved shirt and a black skirt, was covered with what appeared to be fruit preserves, as well as some shards of glass. She looked dazed as she held her head with her right paw.

Droop-a-Long jogged towards her, ignoring the twinges in his ribs for the time being. When he reached her, he got down on his knee and asked, "Miss, are you alright?"

"H-Hardly," the girl replied, rubbing her head. "Those crates were heavier than I expected." She opened her eyes, and her green eyes widened in shock. "Wha-" She jumped back a few feet, dragging her hand through the mess. "A coyote, in these parts?!" She gasped as she wrenched her hand upwards from the mess. Even through the sticky mess, one could see the shards of glass that were sticking in her palm. She looked at it and then at Droop-a-Long with a stern glare. "Now look what you've made me do!"

"Shucks, I'm sorry," Droop-a-Long answered. "I'll clean this up right away."

"Look, you don't have to. I'm the one who has to since I have these deliveries to make. So you just be on your way, then," she replied.

Droop-a-Long looked past the girl to see a few more crates scattered across the desert. "You sure you can carry all those by yerself? I reckon they look pretty heavy."

"How would you know? I reckon that you're blind, and that's why you wear such an oversized hat," she said.

"On the contrary, I can see just fine," Droop-a-Long answered. "I ain't blind at all. This hat happens to fall over my eyes."

"I guess so," she said. After covering her hand with her sleeve, she got up, although she almost fell down to her uneasy legs. "I-I'll be fine, honest. There's no need to worry."

"Miss, as much as I'd like to get back to town, a gentleman never leaves a lady in distress," he said. "Plus, you could hurt yourself even more with that crate pushin' glass into your palm."

"When did you become a doctor, coyote?" she asked, giving him a scrutinizing look.

"Just now," he said. "An' I just don' wanna see you get hurt. I'd never look at myself in the mornin' or sleep at night."

"Oh, stop with the dramatics," Denise said. "If I let you come along with me, will you stop fussing over me?"

"Sure thing, Miss," he said. "Jus' tell me where you're takin' this deliveries 'n I'll follow ya."

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression, and then she just sighed. "Alright. I don't want to hurt my arms with all this lifting," she said.

As she turned to see what she could salvage from the crate she dropped, Droop-a-Long said, "Oh, an' by the way, the name's Droop-a-Long."

The girl turned towards him with a look of surprise. "Come again?"

"My name's not 'coyote', Miss. It's Droop-a-Long," he repeated.

"Oh." She looked down at the ground with shame on her face, and scratched her cheek nervously. "S-Sorry about calling you that. It's just-"

"Say no more, Miss. I've dealt with it before," he said, walking over to the other crates. He bent down and picked up the crates, trying not to wince as he came back up. The last thing he wanted was her worrying about him. "I jus' try to ignore it as best I can."

The girl looked a little concerned and guilty, her ears drooping down a little. "R-Right." She then looked over at him, and noticed the bright gold star that rested on his left breast. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You're a sheriff?"

Droop-a-Long followed her line of sight and chuckled. "Aw, shucks, no. I'm mighty flattered, but I'm really jus' a deputy," he said.

"A deputy, huh? Most coyotes never get to be one," she said. "How'd you get to be one anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Droop-a-Long answered. "I hope ya don't mind those, Miss."

"It's Denise. Denise Falconeri," she said, paraphrasing what he'd said earlier. "And I happen to like long stories, thank you."

Droop-a-Long chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll tell ya while we're walkin', Miss Denise. Where're we headin'?"

"To Twilight Town, first. Then it's off to Shadybrook," she said.

"Shucks, that's my hometown!"

"Really?"

"I've lived there my whole life. I'm jus' relieved that I got outta there," he said. Upon remembering his past with Ricochet, he smiled. "It's kinda funny, too. That town's where it all started for me."

"Really? And how exactly did all this start?" Denise asked, walking at the same time.

Droop-a-Long dogged her heels, determined to keep up the conversation until they reached the next town. "Well, it all started when he came into town, sayin' that he was lookin' for a new deputy. He insisted on goin' to the most dangerous town in our district to find 'im, but I didn't want him to go. When we went to that town, we got ambushed. He got slashed across the throat, but I saved 'im by usin' one of his guns on the criminals. After that, I got 'im to the doctor, and it took him a few days to wake up. After that...he really warmed up to me, up to appointin' me as his deputy."

"And this was the same man who hated you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, the admission still a little jarring for him. "After we became friends, he felt real guilty for what he said to me before. It took me a while to realize that, but I told him that he didn't have to keep feelin' guilty. The past's in the past, as he says."

Looking at this tall, lanky, pink-pelted coyote, Denise didn't see anything in Droop-a-Long that made her want to hate him-well, not yet anyway. He seemed pretty harmless, and even kind, but she wasn't about to be drawn in by that yet. "Well, I'm glad that you two worked it out," she said.

"Thanks, Miss Denise. Uh, if ya don't mind my askin'," he said, "what're you doin' out here sellin' all these fruit preserves for?"

"Ah, they're my mother's special recipe," she said. "She makes them and I bring them into general stores. The people really like them, and we have to restock them every month."

"I'm surprised y'all aren't a household name by now," Droop-a-Long said.

Denise giggled. "My mother wants us to be one, though," she said. "Both of my parents are really good chefs."

"Sure wish my folks were. They can't cook very well at all," Droop-a-Long said.

"What about you?" Denise turned around to face him. "Can you cook well enough?"

"Uh...sometimes," Droop-a-Long answered shyly. "But I can't bake a thing to save my life, though."

Denise giggled. "You're a funny one, Droop-a-Long," she replied.

"Really? Mr. Ricochet tells me that I try too hard to be funny..."

"Wait...Mr. Ricochet?" Denise stopped, and turned to stare at him in shock. "Y-You're a deputy to...Ricochet Rabbit?"

"Yeah," he said. "He ended up leavin' me behind after we captured an outlaw. Then again, it's not surprisin'."

Denise's features curled into a frown. "It definitely isn't," she growled.

Droop-a-Long stared at her in surprise. "What do you mean by that, Miss Denise?"

"Nothing, Droop-a-Long," she said curtly and turned back around to continue walking. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

But Droop-a-Long had the feeling that she wasn't fine. "Miss Denise, are ya-"

"Do you ever learn to stop asking questions?" she snapped, turning to face him once. "Don't mention his name again. Ever." She then resumed walking without another word.

Droop-a-Long stared at her in surprise, almost dropping the crates. He caught them at the last minute and hurriedly adjusted himself. He trudged along, his mind spinning with what Denise had just said-or more importantly, the way she'd said it. She'd sounded so bitter and angry that he couldn't help but wonder if she had a past with Ricochet, and what could've happened for her to be so angry. But asking again would make her angrier, so he decided to just keep quiet.

For the rest of the journey, neither of them said a word.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Denise, Deputy." The owner of the corner store, a kindly old human with laugh lines around her face, smiled at the unusual team. "My customers were driving me batty when they kept askin' about the preserves."

"I bet they were," Denise answered. "That should keep you stocked up until next month."

"And knowing how my customers get, I don't know if it'll even last that long. Thanks again, Denise."

After bidding the older lady goodnight, the two made their way out of town. Droop-a-Long looked at Denise. "There's only one more place to go, right?" he asked.

Denise nodded, even though he possibly couldn't see because of how dark it was. "The last town we're going to is Hoop 'n Holler, believe it or not."

"Good thing, too. I'll have to head back to town soon. Mr. Rico-" He stopped upon remembering Denise's furious reaction from earlier. "I-I mean, the sheriff's gonna be right worried about me if I don't make my way back."

Denise sighed. "I bet he would be."

"How comes you're all sour 'bout Mr. Ricochet?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she said. "But I don't think you mind those."

"Naw, 'specially since I told you one earlier."

Denise smiled a little at that, and then she sighed. "It's just...it's really hard to talk about. I couldn't look at love the same way again, after what he did."

"You were in love with Mr. Ricochet?"

"More than that; he and I were, ah, involved a long time ago," she said. "We dated through school, up to when he applied for a sheriff and he proposed to me, too. But on the day of the wedding, an outlaw was causing some trouble in our district, and Ricochet ran out of the church to stop him. I waited almost all day and half the night for him to come back, but he never came back."

"Oh...I'm mighty sorry about that, Denise," he said. "I guess I can understand why you're so upset when I said I worked for 'im."

"Don't be. I've mostly moved on," Denise said, "but I didn't forgive him for a long time. I was so angry that he chose his job over me that I cut him out of my life for years. I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"Come to think about it, he never mentioned you," Droop-a-Long pointed out. "This is my first time hearin' of this, and normally he tells me everythin'."

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't tell you that."

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't think you should give up on love, Miss Denise. I think you'll be able to find a swell guy in no time."

"Thank you, Droop-a-Long, but right now, I'm not focused on my love life. There are more important things to worry about."

"I agree, Miss Denise."

Once again, the pair fell into silence on the way to Hoop 'n Holler, leaving them to sort out their thoughts. Droop-a-Long was surprised by the information that Denise had told him. He knew that Ricochet had had a lot of girlfriends early in his life, although most of them had left when he got caught up in his job. Part of him felt sorry for Denise, and part of him was a little peeved at his best friend. As much as he appreciated Ricochet's dedication to his job, he could see that it was a hindrance. He could definitely see why she would be bitter over something like that. Anybody would, after all.

As for Denise, she was surprised that she'd told Droop-a-Long that much. She never really told anybody about her past with Ricochet, even if they'd prodded her over a million times, mostly because she didn't trust them to keep such information a secret. And yet, he'd only asked twice and she told him the whole story. She looked over at Droop-a-Long, whose gaze was focused straight ahead and was whistling tunelessly. Her suspicions about this lumbering coyote were starting to crumble, and she was starting to think that he really the kind, easygoing deputy he appeared to be.

After delivering the last crate of preserves, Denise was prepared to head back the way she came, but that was when Droop-a-Long stopped her. "Uh, I don' mean to be a hindrance or nothin', but you need to get your hand checked out," he said. "You were cradlin' it like it hurts."

She looked down at her hand, which was covered with sticky jelly and still a little bit of glass embedded in it. Although she had managed to pick most of it out while they were on their way to Shadybrook, the pain was becoming hard to ignore. Wincing, she looked up at him and said, "You're pretty observant, Deputy Droop-a-Long."

"Thanks, Miss Denise," Droop-a-Long answered. "I'll take ya straight to the doctor before I head back to the sheriff's office."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"I know this town like the back of my paw, Miss Denise," he said. "'sides, it's not too far from the general store."

Denise sighed. "You're quite persistent, aren't you?" she said. "Alright. But afterwards, I've gotta get home."

"Of course, Miss Denise. Follow me," he said. "And I'll see ya off jus' to make sure you're safe."

"Oh, Droop-a-Long..."

"You went a long ways out to make these deliveries," Droop-a-Long answered. "And I'll go a long ways out to help anybody in trouble."

Denise felt some heat come to her face. "That's very sweet of you, Droop-a-Long. I just can't say no to that."

Droop-a-Long smiled. "Come along with me. The doc's just up ahead."

* * *

Ricochet looked up at the clock. It was going on eight, and there was still no sign of his deputy. Normally, Droop-a-Long never took this long to return to the office, even if he'd been left behind in another town. Despite his slowness, the coyote did have a keen sense of where he was, so he couldn't have gotten lost. The sheriff's mind raced with all sorts of possibilities, none of them good.

He was starting to get up from his chair and head out the door when the door opened for him. He sighed with relief as Droop-a-Long walked in.

"There ya are, Droop. I was starting to get worried about you," he said. "Where have ya been?"

"Oh, I was helpin' out a girl who was makin' deliveries, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long explained. "She'd dropped a few crates and had hurt herself, so I offered to help her. She tried to get me to move on, but I didn't want to leave her out there by herself. So we were makin' rounds to all these grocery stores in different towns."

"Well, that was mighty kind of you, Droop-a-Long. I'm sure she appreciated it," Ricochet said. "Where is she now?"

"She's on her way back to town, Mr. Ricochet. I offered to walk her back, but she said that I'd done too much for her already, what with gettin' her to the doctor and all."

"She probably didn't want ya to get too worried. Either way, good work, Droop-a-Long. I guess I can't fault ya for bein' out so late," Ricochet said.

"Thanks, Mr. Ricochet. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go and get somethin' to eat. All that walkin' around's made me hungry."

"Go ahead and help yourself, Droop-a-Long. You deserve it after workin' so hard. And...sorry 'bout leavin' ya behind," Ricochet said, giving a sheepish smile on that part. "By the time I realized you weren't back, it was already late."

Droop-a-Long had to hide a wince when he said that, remembering what Denise had said about Ricochet leaving her behind. He forced a smile on his face. "No problem, Mr. Ricochet. If I had made it back sooner, that little lady would've been stuck for hours," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so. Now you go on and get somethin' to eat. I'll wait for ya until you get back."

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

* * *

Droop-a-Long sighed with relief as he walked into the diner, smelling the barbecue from outside. His stomach growling, he made his way over to the counter and slid into a chair.

"Well, well. If isn't the deputy himself," the waitress said. She was an older woman with curly blonde locks, which were starting to show some gray. "So, what can I getcha, Deputy Droop-a-Long?"

"I'd like a barbecue sandwich. Light on the sauce. Oh, and a cup o' iced tea, please," he said.

"Comin' right up," she said. "It'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks, ma'am," he said.

As he waited for his order, someone came in and set their purse right next to his arm. Droop-a-Long looked down to see someone climbing up on the stool. He gasped in surprise.

"Well, I'll be! Miss Denise, what're you doin' here?" He got down from his stool to help her up.

"Thanks, Droop-a-Long. That's the fourth time you've helped me out tonight," she said. "I was on my way home, but that's when I realized that I'd never make it back tonight. I've heard that there are bandits about. I asked that doctor if he knew any good hotels around here, and he recommended Castaway Cares Hotel."

"Oh, that's a mighty nice hotel, Miss Denise. I stayed there once, when I first arrived in town. It was amazin'."

"Then I know I'll enjoy my stay here then," she replied. "Also...I wanted to thank you properly for helping me, Droop-a-Long."

"Aw, ya don't have to. Simply makin' sure you were alright is enough for me."

She giggled and her cheeks tinted with a rosy pink. Droop-a-Long couldn't help but find it cute. "Are you always this sweet, or do you use that charm on any girl who comes by?"

Now it was Droop-a-Long's turn to be flustered. "Shucks, uh...I-I'm jus' nice to everyone I meet," he said. "But if there was a girl I liked, I'd save my best charms for her. She'd deserve 'em, after all. A real gentleman has eyes for his lady...or at least, that's what I've heard."

"Spoken like a true gentleman, Deputy," Denise said, giggling. "I bet that the girl who dates you is a lucky one."

"Aw, now you're makin' me blush," Droop-a-Long said.

"All teasing aside, you deserve a treat. How would you like for me to treat you to dinner?"

"Oh, Miss Denise, that's mighty nice of ya, but you really don't have to."

"I know. I want to. After all, you're the one who stubbornly refused to leave me alone when I was hurt, and was kind enough to get me to a doctor. If anybody deserved a treat, it'd be you," she said. "So, what do you say?"

"Well, I'd say you drive a pretty hard bargain, Miss Denise. I'll take you up on that offer. Um...how does tomorrow night sound? By that time, we shouldn't have any cases."

"Great. We'll rendezvous then, Deputy," she said, a teasing smirk on her face.

Just then the waitress came by with a steaming plate of barbecued pork. Her eyes lit up. "Well, well, Deputy, seems you've already got yourself some company," she remarked as she set his plate in front of him.

"You go ahead and order what ya want, Denise," Droop-a-Long said. "I'll pay for it."

"Droop-a-Long-"

"I insist. I brought a good bit of money with me, anyhow. And there might be some room for dessert."

Denise sighed, but chuckled immediately afterwards. "You know you don't have to do this to impress me, Deputy."

Droop-a-Long's face colored from his chin all the way to his snout. "I-I'm doin' it to be nice, Miss Denise..."

"Someone's got a little soft spot for this little lady," the waitress teased.

Droop-a-Long's face went even redder at this, and both women giggled.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

 _"Oh, my darlin', oh, my darlin', oh, my daaarrrlin' Clementiiiine~"_

Ricochet sighed as he set down his newspaper to look at Droop-a-Long, who was at the stove making coffee and humming. "Is the coffee almost ready, Deputy?"

"I jus' finished, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said, coming over to his desk and pouring him a cup. "I reckon you'll like this batch."

"I sure hope so. I haven't recovered from the last one you made." Ricochet took a sip from his cup, expecting it to taste burnt, which was how his deputy preferred his coffee. The sweet taste that rolled around his tongue made him do a double take. He looked at his cup and then looked at Droop-a-Long. "Did you use a new recipe, Droop-a-Long?"

Droop-a-Long shook his head. "Nope. Used the same coffee brew we always use; jus' cut down the tablespoons," he said. "Do ya like it, Mr. Ricochet?"

"Do I? It's the best cup you've made yet, Droop-a-Long," he said. "It's very delicious."

"Thanks, Sheriff. I know how you are 'bout your coffee." Droop-a-Long made his way over to the stove, humming again. "Would ya like the rest of the leftover coffee cake, Mr. Ricochet?"

"Sure thing, Droop. I'll need the energy for today, anyway." Ricochet shook his head as he turned to face his newspaper. His deputy was in a good mood today, up to actually making pretty good coffee for once. Not that he was complaining or anything; a day without stomach cramps was good for him. Even so, this piqued his curiosity. "I've noticed you're in a good mood, Droop-a-Long."

"I sure am, Mr. Ricochet. The girl I helped out yesterday offered to take me to dinner tonight as a treat," he said. "She insisted on repayin' me for helpin' her."

"Ah, I see."

Droop-a-Long cocked his head upon seeing Ricochet's smirk. "What's so funny, Mr. Ricochet?"

"Nothin', Droop," Ricochet answered, though he didn't bother hiding the smirk on his face. "I jus' find it mighty interestin' that you've caught the attention of a lady."

"Well, I didn't really catch her attention, Mr. Ricochet. I was jus' bein' helpful," he said. "And I didn't mess up for once."

"Well, isn't that somethin'? You go on 'n enjoy your dinner tonight, Droopy. I'll be in the office takin' care of things."

"Sure thing, Sheriff." Droop-a-Long took a bite out of his coffee cake and offered a smile to the rabbit. "I reckon it's gonna be swell."

* * *

That evening, Denise waited outside of the diner, waiting for Droop-a-Long to arrive. She sighed as she looked at the clock in the corner. Already, he was ten minutes late, and there were a few men who were giving her some very uncomfortable stares. As much as she disliked violence, she wouldn't hesitate to put them in their place if they got too close to her.

Just then, someone shouted, "Miss Denise! There ya are!"

Denise turned to the direction of the voice, and Droop-a-Long burst out of the darkness, dressed in a black suit, and his hair slicked back. He skidded to a stop at the last minute, but his foot collided with the steps and he went toppling like a tree. Denise attempted to catch him, but with his size, that was impossible. It wasn't long before she was on the ground, Droop-a-Long on top of her.

Shaking his head to recover from his collision, he straightened himself up as best as he could. "Shucks...my ribs ache even more now," he said. He looked down at Denise, and then gasped in horror as he realized just how compromising their position was. He backed away, his face heating up. "Excuse me, Miss Denise. I was in such a hurry that I didn't think to stop properly."

"So I've noticed," she said. After being helped up by the coyote, she brushed off the dirt from her skirt.

"Are you alright, Miss Denise? I didn't hurt your hand more, did I?" he asked.

"N-No, it's fine," she said. In truth, her hand was throbbing, but she didn't want to make him feel even more guilty. "I was wondering where you were."

"I was holed up with Mr. Ricochet. He insisted on gettin' me a suit, and then spent the next few moments grillin' me on how to behave around a girl," Droop-a-Long said. "I had to distract him with a false tip in order to get 'im off my back."

Denise stared at him in surprise as he got up from the ground. "He'll be furious if you do that, Deputy!"

"Yeah, I kinda realized that at the last minute. But I would've been way later if I didn't do it," Droop-a-Long answered. He chuckled. "Mr. Ricochet doesn't think I can be sneaky."

Denise smiled back. "I didn't think you could be sneaky, either," she said. "But don't try any tricks with me, Deputy, because I won't hesitate to hit you with this." She held up her handbag for emphasis.

Droop-a-Long held up his hands in surrender. "Trust me, I won't. I'd rather deal with Mr. Ricochet than with an angry young lady such as yourself," he said.

Denise offered up a playful smirk. "Good choice, Deputy," she said. "I say that we'd better get inside. A few men around think I'm for free."

Droop-a-Long looked around and saw a few male rabbits occasionally glancing Denise's way. "How's about you 'n me walk in arm in arm? That'll discourage them fellers."

"Good idea," she said. She extended her arm out to Droop-a-Long. "Well, then, let us enter, Deputy Droop-a-Long."

"As you wish, m'lady."

Denise couldn't help but laugh as they walked into the diner, arm in arm. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Ricochet stomped back into the office, fuming. "I can't believe that Droop-a-Long! This sounds jus' like somethin' he'd pull!" he sputtered.

He had half a mind to find his deputy and give him an earful, but that was when he remembered that Droop-a-Long was currently in the middle of dinner with the lady he'd helped. As angry as he was, he didn't have the heart to ruin his deputy's one chance to start a relationship. He sighed. It was at times like these that he wished he didn't have such a chivalrous attitude.

Sitting in his chair, he said, "Alright, I'll let him off the hook just this once. But if he pulls this again, I'm not gonna be held responsible for what I'm gonna do."

* * *

"So, you're stayin' in town until your hand gets better?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'd like to, but I had already called my mother to tell her what was wrong, and she insisted that I come home as soon as possible," she replied. "Tomorrow, after my appointment, I'm gonna be heading home."

"Oh, really?" Droop-a-Long replied. "That's a cryin' shame."

Denise looked up at him in surprise. "Why do you say that?"

"Well...shucks, I don't know how to put this..." Droop-a-Long scratched the back of his head, very embarrassed. "I was hopin' I'd be able to take ya for an artichoke milkshake."

"Artichokes?" Denise made a face.

"Oh, I reckon that's not your favorite vegetable."

"Never was, and never will be," she replied.

"Ta be honest, I don't like carrots much."

She looked at him quizzically. "But you ate some of my carrot cake and said it was fine!"

"Well...I didn't want to hurt yer feelin's, especially since you offered it," he said.

"Oh, you weren't going to hurt my feelings, Droop-a-Long," she said. "You don't have to pretend to like things for my sake. I'm not offended a bit."

Droop-a-Long sighed. "Thanks, Denise. That sure takes a load offa my shoulders."

"And to tell you the truth, that carrot cake was a bit dry."

Droop-a-Long chuckled. "I reckon all the cakes here are like that. My chocolate cake tasted like sandpaper."

Denise laughed. "Oh, my goodness!" Upon seeing the looks she was attracting, she lowered her voice and said, "The bakery's not bad, is it?"

"Oh, no. That place has the best cake in town. It's jus' a matter of gettin' there before other people do," he said.

"I didn't think you were a person who liked sweets, Droop-a-Long," Denise answered.

"Oh, I'm partial to 'em. Mr. Ricochet, on the other hand..."

Denise giggled. "Let me guess, he eats almost anything that has sugar on it?"

"You hit the nail on the head, as they say 'round here. Once, I tried to get him on a diet by gettin' rid of his sweets."

"Oh, my. He didn't take too well to that, did he?"

"Nope. He wasn't too happy when he found out I sold 'em, too."

Denise stared at him with wide eyes. "You sold his sweets?"

"I was gonna throw 'em in the trash, but that's when a bunch of townsfolk asked for 'em. And since I was a little short on cash..."

"You're quite sly, Deputy. I never would've suspected you had such underhanded tactics," Denise replied, giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh, uh, I ain't that bad. My brother Hop-a-Long would do anythin' for cash," he said.

"There's a Hop-a-Long in everyone's family, I reckon," Denise said. "There's two in my family."

"Really?"

"My older brother, and my uncle," Denise mentioned. "There's a reason we don't bring them to family gatherings."

"Same thing with Hop-a-Long. Aside from tryin' ta get money, he's right excitable," Droop-a-Long answered. "He's like a taller version of Mr. Ricochet without the speed."

The image was too funny for Denise not to laugh at. "I'd have to see that for myself, if I ever meet your family," she replied.

"Oh, I reckon they'd like you a lot," Droop-a-Long said. "My folks don't mind rabbits at all, unlike most o' my friends in Shadybrook."

A silence fell over the table, and for a moment, all that passed was the sounds of small talk from other tables in the diner. Denise looked up at Droop-a-Long, and she was surprised to find a bit of sadness in them.

"It must've been hard, trying to be friends with someone that different from you, huh?" she said softly.

"Yeah...'specially when ya've got standards put in place. Coyotes 'n rabbits ain't ever supposed to get along 'cause we're natural enemies. Even Mr. Ricochet thought of me like that 'til he really got to know me," Droop-a-Long said.

"I'm curious, Deputy." Denise pushed her plate of half-eaten carrot cake aside so she could rest her elbows on the table. "Why don't you hate rabbits like your friends do?"

"Well...ta be honest, I reckon it's 'cause nobody deserves to be hated 'cause they're different. Diff'rent skin colors or species don' bother me none; I only dislike people for what their disposition's like, not fer what they look like. I wouldn't care if they were purple 'n had stripes on 'em. I won't hate people unless they give me a reason to hate 'em."

"Wow." Denise honestly didn't know what to say to that. For the first time during their whole conversation, he was very serious. She averted her gaze and looked down at the table, her mind reeling with what he just said. "But what about people that judged you? Including me?"

"What about it?" he asked.

"I mean...don't you hate those people?" Denise looked up at him finally. "I know I would after facing someone like that."

"I didn't hate Mr. Ricochet after he threatened to shoot me the first time we met. And I didn't hate you after you snapped at me a few times yesterday," Droop-a-Long said. "The only thing I hate is the hatred, not the people who hate me." He locked eyes with her, his expression stone-faced. "I didn't judge Mr. Ricochet for bein' wary of me, since I'm kinda used to it from the humans. And I didn't judge you for bein' wary of me either. But I swore to never hate folks who judged me unfairly. It's jus' not in my nature, not to mention jus' plain rude."

Denise smiled at him gently, feeling a few tears come into her eyes. She sighed as she wiped them. "I-If only more people were like you, Droop-a-Long," she said.

Droop-a-Long snapped out of his serious expression and stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh, shucks, I didn't mean to make ya cry..."

"Well, I can't help it, Droop-a-Long," she answered. She chuckled a little. "Your speech moved me."

"Aw...well, I wasn't goin' for a long speech," Droop-a-Long said. "I was jus' sayin' what was on my mind."

"And I like people who say what's on their minds," Denise said. "At least I know you're not a people-pleaser."

"Well...I reckon most of the time I am. But it don't bother me none," he said. He smiled, a small, lopsided grin that Denise couldn't help but find cute. "'specially when I like the people I'm trying to please."

She giggled, and Droop-a-Long couldn't help but giggle at that as well. He was surprised at how well this was going; here he was, holding a conversation with a girl that actually seemed to like him for who he was.

"You're too sweet for your own good," she said.

"Aw...thanks. Really, I mean it," he replied, blushing lightly.

Not long after that, they soon left the restaurant along with the few remaining customers. Droop-a-Long sighed as they walked out. "I reckon it's midnight right about now," he said.

"It is. I suppose I'll have to get to my hotel room soon," she replied.

Droop-a-Long bowed clumsily before her, accidentally causing their heads to collide. "Oh, whoops. S-Sorry 'bout that," he said, straightening himself up. "What I was gonna say was that I'd walk ya back to your room, if ya didn't mind."

"Oh, you've done so much for me already, Droop-a-Long," she said.

"Well, ya can never do too much for someone," he said. He stuck out his hand. "May I?"

Denise giggled as she took his hand. "Of course you may."

* * *

A little while later, both Denise and Droop-a-Long were at the hotel. Droop-a-Long stood at the door, looking down at her with a soft smile. "Well...I reckon this is where we part ways, Miss Denise."

"I suppose so," she replied. "Tonight was a wonderful evening, Droop-a-Long."

"It sure was. Shame we can't have more outin's like these," Droop-a-Long said. "Soon, you have ta make your way back ta town, and I have ta get back to bein' a deputy."

"I know..." Denise's ears drooped downwards. "I'm sure going to miss my time here...especially you, Deputy."

"Yeah," he replied. He offered her a small smile. "But at least we'll still be friends, right?"

She smiled back. "Of course, Droop-a-Long. You take care, alright?"

"I will. An' you take care of yerself, too," he said. "Goodnight, Miss Denise. Sleep well."

"Goodnight, Droop-a-Long." Denise then made her way in, offered another smile to Droop-a-Long and then made her way inside. Sighing, he took what remained of the food and made his way down the hallway, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his chest.

* * *

It was late when Droop-a-Long returned to the office. Thankfully for him, Ricochet had retired for the night, and he carefully made his way to his bedroom. On more than one occasion, he stepped on a squeaky floorboard, but Ricochet must've been extremely tired, for he didn't wake up once.

As he got into bed, he couldn't help but wonder about how things would go tomorrow. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to see Denise for a little bit before she left Hoop 'n Holler for good. Perhaps if he got up before Ricochet did, he'd be able to take her out to breakfast, or at least be able to hold a conversation with her before he had to go back to work. Or, if they had a case first thing, he'd do his best to make sure that they solved it fast so he could have time to spend with her.

Just picturing her, with her ladylike smile, her refined accent, her sense of humor and her airy giggle made the fluttering feeling in his chest return. He placed a hand over his breast, surprised. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before, happy and confused at the same time. Being with her made him happy, made him feel more confident. He was glad that he could make her smile, and allow her to see how he wasn't just some mindless monster like people thought he was.

But the feelings that were currently fluttering around his heart...that was what was confusing him. He had told her that they would still be friends, but all he could think about at that moment was wrapping his arms around her and never letting her go. That certainly wasn't platonic, at all.

He looked up at the ceiling, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. What he had figured would be simple turned out to be so much more complicated.

* * *

Denise sighed as she slid into bed. She had hated leaving Droop-a-Long, but he had his duties to attend to, and she had hers. Tomorrow would be the last time they would ever see each other, and they'd probably never meet again. As Droop-a-Long had put it, it was a crying shame; she liked him, and she could see that he felt the same way.

Tonight made her wish that her mother didn't have such a hatred for natural predators, because he was nothing like the other coyotes she'd met. His sweet and harmless nature made him so likable, but seeing how he saw issues like interspecies relations was rather interesting. Apparently, there was more going on in his mind than he let in on. If she didn't have to leave, she would've loved to spend more time with the deputy, to fluster him and pick his brain. In other words, having fun with him like normal best friends would.

She paused. Would he really want to be friends with her, even though they came from two different worlds? Would the town even allow it? And what would happen if she woke up one day and realized that she wanted to be more than just his friend? She'd never be able to make him happy, even if that was what he made her feel.

She groaned. Perhaps it was a good thing that she wasn't going to see Droop-a-Long tomorrow. After all, if all those things happened just as she feared they would, she wouldn't be able to take it-the scandal, the shame it would bring to her family, and the pain it would bring to everyone she knew; not just Droop-a-Long, but Ricochet as well. But most of all, she couldn't bear to see Droop-a-Long get hurt again. He'd been through enough with humans and other animals thinking he was a monster. He didn't need people to think he was taking advantage of women.

If she did see him, she'd have to be firm with him. He'd protest, but she had to tell him. She wouldn't be swayed by his sweet, friendly nature, or the disappointing tone in his voice.

For their sakes, she simply couldn't continue this relationship with him, even if she did like him.

The thought of turning him down made her feel sad, moreso than the night she realized Ricochet wasn't the rabbit for her. She fought that feeling down, ignoring the bitter lump in her throat as she turned out the lights and turned to face the wall.

She could only hope that she didn't run into the coyote tomorrow. Saying goodbye was hard enough, but ending a budding friendship was the hardest of all.

* * *

 _The next day...  
_

"...and that's exactly why ya can't go around foolin' me like that!"

"Uh-huh."

"I could've been ambushed by a group o' outlaws or worse!"

"Uh-huh."

Ricochet looked at Droop-a-Long with a frown. The coyote was staring down at his coffee mug, stirring it absentmindedly and looking spaced out. "You're not listenin' to a word I'm sayin', are ya?"

"Uh-huh."

Ricochet sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Droop, what's the matter with ya? You've gotten this far-out look in your eyes since this mornin'!" he said. "Ya almost burned my fur clean off when ya poured that coffee on me!"

"Uh-huh," Droop-a-Long repeated, his tone monotonous.

 _"Droop-a-Long..."_ Ricochet's voice had a warning in it.

Droop-a-Long finally raised his head to look at the sheriff. "S-Sorry, Mr. Ricochet," he answered. "I've jus' got a lot on my mind..."

 _Well, that's definitely a first,_ Ricochet thought. He studied Droop-a-Long closely, noticing that the bags around his eyes were a little darker than normal. His irritation soon gave way to concern. "You sure you're alright, Droop? You're not sick or nothin', are ya? 'Cause ya sure ain't sayin' much."

"No, I'm fine, Mr. Ricochet. I jus' didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"If you're not gettin' a lot of sleep, then you're not alright, Droop," Ricochet continued. "Seriously, what's goin' on?"

Droop-a-Long sighed. Then, he said, "I'm a little nervous to ask ya this, Mr. Ricochet...but after thinkin' about it all night long, I realized that you were the only person I could come to with this."

"Okay, then. What's goin' on that ya need to talk about?"

"Uh...have ya ever had confusin' feelin's before, Mr. Ricochet?"

"I don' quite follow, Deputy," Ricochet replied.

"Y-You know..." Remembering his thoughts on Denise made Droop-a-Long's face heat up. He knotted his fingers nervously. "T-The confusin' kind where ya feel like your heart's gonna beat outta yer chest, and that only happens when you're lookin' at someone..."

Ricochet stared at Droop-a-Long, wide-eyed. "Why, Droop-a-Long, you're right infatuated with someone!"

"I am not!" Droop-a-Long protested. "I-I mean, I like her 'n all, but-"

"Droop-a-Long, you are," Ricochet interrupted. "I can see it in your face. No wonder you were spaced out. I reckon ya had a fun time last night, huh?"

"W-Well, I can't lie about that, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long admitted, blushing some more. "But really, I jus' think she's a nice gal to spend time with..."

"Droopy, in this town, you don' spend time with females as 'friends'. Either the pair of ya are related, or..."

"That did not happen in such a short time, Mr. Ricochet. I reckon she doesn't like me in that way, since she's got money 'n all."

"Right," Ricochet said. "And I'm pretty sure she's not much ta look at, either."

Droop-a-Long balked. "Jus' so ya know, I think she's right perdy, Mr. Ricochet. And even though she's rich, she's got a bit of spunk, too. And she's got a sense o'-" Upon seeing Ricochet's cat-grin, he realized the trap he'd been set in. He groaned, and Ricochet let out a chuckle. "You was teasin' me again, Mr. Ricochet..."

"I couldn't help it, Droop. It's fun ta get a reaction out of ya," Ricochet said, stifling a giggle. "Either way, you've got it bad for this girl, Droop-a-Long. The only way you can solve this is if ya go and tell 'er yourself."

"B-But how? I ain't good with this kind of stuff!" Droop-a-Long answered. "I don' have a problem talkin' ta people normally, but talkin' to a pretty girl like her? You're askin' for too much, Mr. Ricochet."

"I am not! You were good at makin' conversation last night, Deputy," Ricochet replied. "I'm pretty sure this ain't gonna be any different."

Droop-a-Long buried his head in his paws. "Aw...this is gonna be hard."

"It doesn't have to be hard, Droopy. The only person who makes it hard is you. Ya gotta be brave, and tell her how ya feel," Ricochet said. "And most importantly, be yerself when ya talk to her. That's what female-type people like about men; they ain't afraid to show them who they are."

"Y-You really think that'll work?"

"Of course, Droop-a-Long. After all, a lot of people like ya because of who you are," Ricochet said. "And ya said that she was leavin' when?"

"Today," Droop-a-Long mumbled.

Ricochet jumped out of his chair. "Well, what are ya still doin' here, Droop-a-Long? Get out there and tell her before it's too late!"

Droop-a-Long looked up at him at last, hopeful. "Y-Ya really think this is a good idea?"

"Aw, come on," Ricochet said. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"...I reckon I shouldn't answer that, Mr. Ricochet."

"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't. Now I mean it, get out there and find her!"

"Ooh...I hope you're right, Mr. Ricochet," Droop-a-Long said, putting on his hat and running out the door.

"Trust me, Droop," Ricochet said, leaning back in his chair and sipping from his mug, "I am."

* * *

"Now, where did you say you lived, Miss?"

"I live at Blue Bell Hills, which is right outside of Gopher Gulch," Denise said.

"Ah, I know where that place is. Are ya ready to set off, Miss?" the stagecoach driver asked.

"Just about," Denise answered, scanning the streets of Hoop 'n Holler for any sign of Droop-a-Long. Despite what she'd told herself last night, she found herself hoping that he'd stop by and see her off before she left. However, she hadn't seen any sign of him at all, which meant that he was probably on a case...or had probably made up his mind about her as well. It made her feel surprisingly sad, but she didn't dwell on it for long. She turned to face the stagecoach driver...

"Denise!"

Her ears twitched when she heard that voice, and she turned around. When she saw a green hat bobbing through the crowd, she called out, "Not yet! There's someone who's come to see me off!"

The stagecoach driver looked in her direction. His face lit up with looked surprise as Droop-a-Long ran towards them, a bag in his left hand and holding his hat with the other one. "Wow, I didn't think the deputy could run that fast!"

"Denise!" Droop-a-Long skidded to a stop in front of her, and leaned forwards, panting. "So glad...I...caught ya..."

"Droop-a-Long, you actually came to see me!" Denise said.

"Well...of course I did. It'd be jus' uncouth if I didn't," he replied. He straightened himself up, and held up the bag in his hand. "On my way here, I stopped by the bakery an' picked up a carrot cake for ya."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Deputy!" Denise said. "Thank you so much. Oh, and that reminds me." She opened her purse and pulled out a box. "I also went to the bakery to get you something. They're honey buns."

"Oh, wow! Thank ya, Denise. That's right nice of ya," he said. "I reckon we both had the same idea, huh?"

She giggled, and Droop-a-Long smiled. At this, Ricochet's advice came up in his head, and he cleared his throat. "Uh, Denise...there's somethin' heavy on my mind," he said.

She looked up at him quizzically. "And what's that, Deputy Droop-a-Long?" she asked.

Droop-a-Long felt his face grow uncomfortably warm, and he pulled at his neckerchief. "Well...i-it was kinda hard ta put it into words at first," he said, "but I got some advice from Mr. Ricochet, and now I know what I wanna say."

Denise looked up at him, feeling her heartbeat pick up a little faster. "So...what is it that you're going to say?"

Droop-a-Long took a deep breath, and then said, "Miss Denise, I like ya. A whole lot, actually. I had a really fun time last night, and I was kinda wonderin' if ya'd like to go out with me again. But I can't possibly expect ya to, though. Ya've got yer responsibilities, and I've got mine. Plus, there's yer ma to worry about."

"She can be a pain," Denise admitted. Her smile had faded, however. The thoughts she'd been thinking last night came back, and she realized that now would be the time to tell him. "But...to be honest, I wanted to tell you that I like you as well, Deputy."

Droop-a-Long's eyes widened. "Y-Ya do?"

She smiled shyly, a light blush coming on her face. "Well...it's hard not to like you. You're charming, funny and very sweet, and adorable."

"A...a-adorable?" Droop-a-Long repeated. The corners of his mouth formed a small, embarrassed smile and his cheeks went scarlet. "Aw, shucks..."

"Hey, are you guys just about finished up?" the stagecoach driver asked. "I've got other people to take, too!"

"Uh, j-jus' a moment, sir," Droop-a-Long said. He then turned to Denise. "Denise, I-I'll jus' come flat out and say it. I don' want you to leave jus' yet. I wanna spend more time with ya and get ta know ya."

"But how can we possibly do that? I don't know if I'll ever see you again," she answered.

"Well...I reckon you and I will have ta meet whenever we have time," he said. "I don' wanna throw this away so easily."

"But Droop-a-Long, we'd have to lie to everyone we know about it," she replied. "And...if people find out, they'll spread nasty rumors about you and me." She looked down at the ground. "A-And I don't want you to get hurt again."

He titled his head to the side, quizzically. "Whaddya mean, 'hurt again'?"

"Droop-a-Long," Denise said, knotting her fingers, "I-I mean that people could say some really hurtful things about you, more than they already have."

"Oh...now I see what ya mean."

"And more than anything, I don't want you to get hurt...or Ricochet, especially if they go and learn about my history with him," Denise said. "And...a-and even though I want to be your friend, I'm scared..."

"Scared of what?"

"Of..." She swallowed. "Of what would happen if I liked you more than just that. I-I mean...it would never work, Droop-a-Long. You and I are from completely different worlds, we're different species, a-and...there are _standards_ in place." She could feel her eyes get watery, and she knew what she had to say next. "Basically, Droop-a-Long...it'd be best if we just didn't see each other anymore."

The sounds of people milling about filled their ears for a long moment. Denise was blinking hurriedly, trying not to break into tears, while Droop-a-Long stared at her in stunned silence. Even the stagecoach driver didn't say anything, too caught up in what was going on.

Droop-a-Long looked down at Denise, his mind whirling with what she had just said. He could see what she was saying, that they'd both face scandal and scorn from their family, friends and the townspeople. Ricochet could lose his job if word got out that his ex-girlfriend was dating his deputy; he might never even talk to Droop-a-Long again. People would spread nasty rumors about him, and Denise's reputation could be tarnished.

However, he could care less of what the masses thought. He had ignored it when he first came to Hoop 'n Holler to work as Ricochet's deputy. People had questioned his friendship with Ricochet. People had said that he was really trying to kill the sheriff. He'd ignored all the rumors and proved himself to be the total opposite of what people thought he was.

Standards hadn't kept him from being friends with Ricochet. They certainly couldn't keep him from liking somebody.

Gently, he got down on his knees and took her hands in his paws. She looked up at him in surprise, her green eyes watery and leaking with the smallest amount of tears.

"D-Droop-a-Long?" she started.

"Denise...I get what you're sayin'," he said, "but remember when I made friends with Mr. Ricochet? There's a rule that natural predators ain't supposed ta get along with their prey, but me and him are best friends. And if that can happen for me and him, who's to say the same can't happen for us?"

"Are...are you saying that we should keep this a secret?" she asked.

"If that's the way things have to be..."

"But, Droop-a-Long, we'd have to lie. I-I don't know if I can-"

"I don't wanna lie either, Denise, but we both know how much we like each other. I may be gettin' a little ahead of myself, but I...I like ya a little more than jus' a friend," Droop-a-Long interrupted. Upon seeing her look of total surprise, he continued with, "It is kinda fast, but...it's hard not ta like you. You're spunky and kind, and tougher than any girl I know. I know this ain't entirely the best of ideas, but...if likin' you is wrong, I don't wanna do the right thing, which would be abandoning you."

Denise's mouth twitched upwards to form a small smile, and her face turned a light pink. "Droop-a-Long..."

"So...whaddya say, Denise? Do..do you want this to go further, or not?"

She smiled at him, and stood on her tiptoes to meet his face. "I do. It is a daring idea...but I like daring ideas," she said. She giggled. "And I like men with daring ideas."

"Aww..." Both Denise and Droop-a-Long looked up at the stagecoach driver, who snapped out of his reverie and returned to his brisk self. "W-Well, are ya comin' aboard, Miss?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry about that," she replied. She looked up at Droop-a-Long, and gave him a quick peck on his nose. "I hope to see you again soon, Droop-a-Long."

Droop-a-Long stumbled back, dazed. "Gosh, that's right swell," he muttered, a dreamy smile on his face.

Denise laughed. "You've never been kissed by a girl before?"

"Never," Droop-a-Long replied dreamily. "I reckon I could get used to that."

She giggled again. "Alright, Deputy, I'd better let you get back to the office." She let go of his hands. "Goodbye, Droop-a-Long."

"Goodbye, Denise. I'll miss ya," Droop-a-Long replied, watching as she got in the stagecoach.

Denise smiled sadly. "And I'll miss you, too. But I will come back soon. I promise."

After seeing that Denise was settled in, the stagecoach got the horse going, and soon he was off, speeding towards the county line. Sighing, Droop-a-Long made his way back to the office, though he had a smile playing across his lips. He knew he'd see her again someday, probably in about a month or two, and they'd pick up where they left off, going out for meals, having pleasant conversations and exchanging gifts and so much more. And that made the separation worth it.

As he made his way to the office, he realized that Ricochet would bombard him with a million of questions. He smirked as he opened the door.

"Oh, Mr. Ricochet, I'm back!"

"Took ya long enough, Droop," Ricochet answered, setting down his newspaper. "So, what happened?"

Droop-a-Long's smirk was sly as he walked into the office and made his way to the stove. "Wouldn't you like ta know?"

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

 _ **I'll leave it up to your imagination as to what happened with that conversation with Ricochet and Droop-a-Long. But I hope you all enjoyed this origin story for Denise and Droop.  
**_

 _ **I noticed after I wrote this that Droop's much more adorkable than I thought he'd be. I figure he would be like this in the show, though with less charm and with more clumsiness. And I think he'd end up charming people without actually trying to, hence why he was so embarrassed when Denise flirted with him. Adorkable Droop-a-Long is best Droop-a-Long, no questions asked :)**_

 _ **There is a part 2 coming, but I'm still writing it. This small collection will also feature a few drabbles I've written on Tumblr, too.**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is appreciated! Let me know what you think of this story in your reviews!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
